Changes
by te3n 0n a 5ugr h1gh
Summary: "Blood gushed from her neck. The girl was dead. Murdered." Alice has a very scary vision. Can Bella and Edward avoid the danger that has been forseen? Or will they be seperated by forces unknown?
1. Death in the Forest

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Except the ones I might possibly make up myself. I'm sure you'll all know if that happens.**

Hello world! It's me – te3n_0n_a_5ugr_h1gh! (try spellin' that 5 times fast!) Anyway, this is my very first fanfic so try not to go _too _hard on me! You all know what that means…REVIEW! Alrighty, here we go…(drumroll please)

* * *

**Changes**

**Chapter One – Death in the Forest**

The sun shone across the meadow, casting a radiant, golden light. Spring flowers yawned, their petals open wide, rubbing sleep from their eyes. Trees spread their broad arms, stretching, preparing to meet the day. A few miles away, concealed by the moderately thick forest, a stream bubbled merrily on its way. Had this been any other day, the water would have run pure and crystalline. A doe would have been able to see her reflection as she quenched her thirst. Small minnows would flit beneath the surface, skimming the smooth, colorful pebbles embedded in the soft soil below.

But, alas, this was no ordinary day, and the water was nowhere near as clear as the sky above. No, today the water was crimson, stained with blood. A young woman lay on her side, her hair and limbs spread haphazardly like the pages of a book flung on its spine to the floor, her body half submerged in the murmuring brook. This woman was the source of the gory pollution. She was dead. Murdered.

* * *

**AN:** Dun, dun, duuunnnhhh…who is this mysterious dead girl? Who killed her? What's going on? Why am I asking all these questions?! I HAVE NO IDEA! Stay tuned for the next chapter of **Changes. **Don't forget to review. The button's right there. Press it. You know you want to…

**P.S.** You all know I'm new so could somebody please tell me what AU and OOC and all that stuff means? Please?


	2. Vision

Aww…I'm so sad. No one reviewed. _{sob tear sniffle_} Does that mean you guys didn't like it? Well, too bad. I've decided that I'm going to continue this story anyway – with or without your moral support. (Although I would greatly appreciate it if you did say something…)

* * *

**Changes**

**Chapter Two – Vision**

My eyes fluttered open with a gasp. This was not something I had expected to see. _The Volturi are coming. _Why now? Bella and Edward had just gotten married. Surely they were aware of that. I had sent them a letter of notification and everything. I hadn't thought to explain that Edward wasn't planning on changing Bella until _after _the honeymoon, though. I ran the vision through my mind again.

_The doorbell rang and Carlisle went to answer it. "What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked politely, although the hostile undercurrent was apparent in his voice._

"_Aro sent us," A high-pitched voice exclaimed. Jane. "We've come for Isabella."_

_Five separate snarls echoed through the living room._

"_She's not here at the moment," Carlisle replied, his tone growing more vicious with every word as he struggled to remain civil._

"_Oh we know," Jane giggled. "Demetri is already off in search of Edward. We assume she's with him?" Her icy tone made me want to rip her throat out and I'm sure the rest of my family felt the same. I knew for a fact that Jasper had quite a murderous intent and his anger permeated the room, spreading to the other members of our family._

The vision faded after that. My mind raced as I began to panic. How much time did we have before the little demon came knocking on our door? How was I supposed to stop this? Could I stop it? The vision had been so clear. Were Jane and whoever else was at the door in my vision already on their way here? Where was my phone? I had to call Edward. Tell him to run. He and Bella had gone to Hawaii for their honeymoon; Edward had rented a very private, secluded beach so that they could spend time alone in the sun.

As I sped around my room searching desperately for my phone, Jasper suddenly appeared at the doorframe. I turned and saw him stare at me with eyes full of worry and concern. I knew he could sense my fear and panic. I hadn't meant to alert him but I just couldn't control myself anymore. I ran to him and began to sob into his chest as he pulled me closer.

"What did you see?" he asked after I had calmed down a little. I hiccupped and tried my best to explain through my short gasps of air.

"Volturi…sent Jane…said…for Bella…Demetri…looking…take her…away…!" I almost broke down again before I felt a wave of calm wash over me. "Thanks," I expressed my gratitude toward my husband quickly before jumping out of his arms. "Where's the phone?" I had composed myself and was thinking clearly again. I had to tell Edward. He and Bella had to run. I couldn't let Bella or any of the rest of my family be hurt because of my hesitation and lack of action.

Jasper quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket – _that's it! I forgot to check my pocket! Oh well, it's too late now _– and handed it to me. "What's going on?" he asked. My frantic blubbering had apparently been unintelligible.

I sniffed and began to clarify quickly but more precisely. "I had a vision that the Volturi sent Jane to come take Bella away. Carlisle told her she wasn't here but Jane just laughed and informed him that Demetri was already tracking Edward, figuring that wherever he was, Bella would be there, too. I have to call and warn them." As I said this, I dialed Edward's phone number, impatiently tapping my foot. Jasper's eyes widened and I felt a sudden burst of emotion from him before he reined it back in. He was angry, furious even, and I couldn't really tell but maybe a little…scared? I didn't have time to think about it as Edward answered.

"Hello Jasper," he said contentedly, completely unaware of the impending danger. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Edward, it's not Jazz, it's Alice! Now, listen, no time for chit-chat! You've got to change her, or run, or something! Anything! The Voltu-" my train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the doorbell. Jasper and I both ran downstairs and saw Carlisle moving to open the door. Standing there on the porch was none other than Jane and one other black-cloaked figure. I faintly recognized him as Alec.

"Oh my God…" I whispered.

* * *

**AN: **There you have it. Will Edward catch Alice's drift, take Bella and hop on the next flight out of Hawaii, or will he finally work up the guts to change her? Will he even realize what's going on in time or is it already too late? I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Next time in **Changes... **well I haven't named the chapter yet, but it's gonna be good!

Press the little blue button. Please. Pretty please? Aw, come on! _{puppy dog eyes}_


	3. Slight Chance

I'm baaaaaack! I suppose _some _people liked my story, but I wouldn't know 'cause no one says anything. Oh well, this next chapter is dedicated to **(PirateLove)** for being my very first reviewer! Woo-hoo! _{pushes the applause button_} Ok, on with the story…

* * *

_**Previously in **__**Changes**__**: **__"Edward, listen, no time for chit-chat. You've got to change her, or run, or something! Anything! The Voltu-" my train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the doorbell. Jasper and I both ran downstairs and saw Carlisle moving to open the door. Standing there on the porch was none other than Jane and one other black-cloaked figure. I faintly recognized him as Alec._

"_Oh my God…" I whispered._

**Changes**

**Chapter Three – Slight Chance**

"Alice? Alice! What's going on? What are you talking about? Alice! Say something! What's happening? Alice…!" the voice in my ear yelled. I opened my mouth to say something, to warn him, but no sound exited my lips. The voice grew faint as I stood in shock, the phone slipping from my fingers. The small thud as the device hit the floor woke me from my reverie. I was too late. There was no time to run; the devil had already come knocking.

"…assume she's with him?" I heard the shrill voice chirp, obviously enjoying everyone's rage. Growls sounded from the throats of my family – just like in my vision. When no one answered her, Jane just giggled again, turning to leave. She looked back over her shoulder once more, smiling before saying, "I'll let you go about your futile attempts to stop us. If it makes you feel any better, you can try to warn the newlyweds but, rest assured, we'll get them before they can escape." And with a smirk, she disappeared from our porch, Alec right her heels.

"Alice! Is this what you saw?" Jasper took me by the shoulders suddenly, his face close, his eyes boring into mine.

"Yes, i-it w-w-was," I stuttered.

"You saw this?! And you didn't think to tell anyone?!" Emmett roared, jumping up from the couch.

"Well, I only r-r-received the v-vision a f-f-few minutes ago," I replied, my lips trembling; I was on the verge of tears again (well, figuratively speaking). Jasper moved in front of me protectively, defending me from Emmett's wrath.

"Emmett! Shut up and sit down! She can't help that she didn't get the vision in enough time to do anything about it!"

"Yeah, but-"

"No! It's not her fault, so don't take it out in her!" Jasper was practically snarling now. Emmett sat back down, defeated, as he let Jasper calm him down. The tension in the room was almost excruciating as we all quieted.

"Alice…what…voices…why won't you…Alice!" a muffled voice hissed. I suddenly realized that Edward was still on the phone. I searched the future for a split second and realized that, if I seized this opportunity, he and Bella might have a slim chance of escaping. I quickly reached down and picked up the phone while everyone else gave me curious glances.

"Edward, are you still there?" I asked, slightly breathless.

"What's going on Alice? Whose voices were those? Did you see something? What happened?"

"Edward, be quiet! Just listen!" I silenced him. "The Volturi," – here he let out a growl and I heard Bella question him in the background – "The Volturi sent Jane and Alec to tell us that they're taking Bella away. When Carlisle informed them that she wasn't here, they only replied that they were aware of it, and that Demetri was already tracking you two. You have to run away. If you go to the airport right now, there'll be a plane leaving for LA. Get on it. Once you arrive in California, get a car and drive to Seattle. I'll find you there. Hurry. You've only got a few minutes before Demetri's plane lands. If you cross paths at the airport it's over. Now go! Hurry!"

I heard a snap and the line went dead as Edward didn't even bother to say goodbye. I supposed it was just as well; now was not the time for sentiments. Now I could only watch for any unexpected changes.

"Was that Edward?" Carlisle asked, unconsciously holding his breath.

"Yes. He and Bella are leaving Hawaii right now. I saw that, if they rush, they can make it out of there in enough time to come here. All we can do now is hope." I said, allowing the anticipation to color my tone. Jasper wrapped his arms around me comfortingly as I focused on the future, praying Edward could get Bella away in time. I didn't like not knowing for sure if they would be safe. I had to put all my faith in the slight chance they got on that plane. As long as there were no unseen changes…

* * *

**AN: **And so ends Alice's point of view. What did you think? Wait, I know. "What about that girl at the very beginning? Who is she? Why is she dead? What is going on?!" It's okay, people. Don't panic. All will be explained soon. Make sure you catch the next chapter of **Changes**…_**Running Scared**_.


	4. Running Scared

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever! My life's been hectic recently. Speaking of which, school starts in a week so I won't be able to update very quickly anyway. Don't worry, I won't abandon you! I'm sure you're all waiting for me to shut up now so I will. Here it is…

* * *

_**Previously in Changes:**__ Jasper wrapped his arms around me comfortingly as I focused on the future, praying Edward could get Bella away in time. I didn't like not knowing for sure if they would be safe. I had to put all my faith in that slight chance they got on that plane. As long as there were no unseen changes…_

**Changes**

**Chapter Four – Running Scared**

**Part I - Demetri**

My plane finally landed in the small island airport, allowing me to freely continue my hunt. I had finally been awarded the opportunity to track the 'un-trackable' Isabella Swan. Apparently, mental abilities proved ineffective when used against her; a fact I was reluctant to, but grudgingly, admitted. I knew it wouldn't be too difficult to find her, though. According to Marcus, the love she and her partner shared was insufferable, their bond virtually unbreakable. All I had to do was find her mate, Edward, and the little human wouldn't be too far away. Piece of cake.

I stepped out of the plane and gave a stretch as part of my 'human' façade. Although I was clearly not like them in any way, I was thoroughly instructed to act the part. I'd even been permitted to discard my dark cloak in favor of more casual attire – a pair of jeans, a simple dark brown t-shirt, a black leather jacket, tennis shoes, and a pair of shades to hide my crimson irises.

Thankfully, I was not forced to bring any luggage – empty suitcases, in my state of affairs – as it would only slow me down; the tiny future-seer must have informed them by now of their looming demise. I sensed a shift in motion, a slight movement in the rear of my mind, alerting me to the flight of my prey. _Too bad,_ I thought as I glanced at one of the electronic information boards. A flight to Los Angeles had just departed. There were no other flights leaving for the next half-hour, giving me plenty of time to prevent their escape. I quickened my pace (slow for me, so as not to alarm the mortals) as I neared the automatic exit doors. I sniffed the air and smiled to myself, then. My power was no longer necessary; I could smell them. I recalled their scents from our previous little get-together and they were close – very close.

* * *

**Part II - Bella**

"Bella…Bella…wake up, sleepyhead." A gentle voice woke me from my slumber. I smiled, but kept my eyes closed, deciding that I'd rather relish this moment here in Edward's arms. I felt his cool breath on my face as sunlight spilled into the room, warming my back. _This is bliss,_ I thought. Edward and I had been married for exactly 17 days now, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

On the day of my wedding, I'd realized that it wasn't marriage I feared, but the actual ceremony. As soon as I'd entered the room, I felt my cheeks warm and I knew they were beet red. Everyone was staring at me with expressions that ranged from discontent (Mike, Tyler, and Eric) to envy (Jessica and, to my horror, Lauren) to pure joy and satisfaction (Alice, of course, and surprisingly, my own mother). When I felt like I was on the verge of hyperventilation, I took a shaky breath and turned my gaze straight down the aisle. What I saw didn't really help my breathing; in fact, it took my breath _away_. There, just in front of the alter, stood the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Edward, _my _Edward, was waiting for me in a perfectly tailored tuxedo, his hair in its usual perfect disarray. When he noticed my gaze, he gave me that wonderful crooked smile of his and my insides melted away. The only beings in the universe now were he and I. Nothing else mattered. Time slowed as I made my way to the alter and said my vows, he, in turn, saying his. My thoughts then drifted to the kiss. The gentle passion I felt radiating from Edward's lips was enough to lift me off my feet. The way he tasted was just…

My memories were interrupted once more by the sound of Edward's velvety voice. "Bella, it's time for you to get up now. Open your eyes," he commanded, but once again I disobeyed, knowing it didn't bother him in the least. "Fine," he complied after a brief moment of silence. "I'll get you to wake up." Amused, I giggled and waited patiently for his next move. Suddenly, I felt his lips against mine, moving urgently, his hands around my waist, rubbing the bare skin of my back. My shirt had apparently ridden up during the night but Edward was lifting it even higher, tracing my spine. His fingers left a hot, tingling trail behind as the continued to draw little patterns on my shoulder blades. When he pulled away I gasped, not realizing how much I needed to breath until then. My eyes fluttered open and I glared at him, breathing heavily.

"Fine," I gave in. "You win. I'm getting up. Are you happy now?" I spat at him. He merely laughed at my dissatisfaction with his abrupt end to our kiss. I ignored his playful teasing and went to shower and get dressed. While I was brushing my hair, I heard Edward's cell phone ring in the other room. He answered it pleasantly and I assumed it was one of his – well, _our _– family members. I exited the bathroom, though, to find that his demeanor had changed. He was practically yelling into the mouthpiece of the phone, throwing panicked questions at the caller."…Say something! What's happening? Alice! Alice!"

"Edward? What's wrong? Why are you yelling at Alice?" I asked, rushing over to stand in front of him.

"I don't know," he replied. "She sounded so alarmed but I'm not quite sure what she said. She just stopped mid-sentence and I think she may have dropped the phone. There are some unfamiliar voices in the background but I can't make out what they're saying."

My heart rate was beginning to quicken. Alice dropped the phone? What could have frightened her that much? Had she seen something? What could be that horrible? Edward was shouting at the phone again. Someone must have answered eventually because he stopped speaking.

"What's going on, Alice? Whose voices were those? Did you see something? What happened?" Edward's voice was laced with worry. I could tell it upset him greatly that anything could have happened to his family. I didn't blame him, either. I was as close to those people as it gets; I was just as anxious as he was. Edward growled and I started to ask a question but he fell silent for another moment before snapping the phone shut. When he turned to me again, there was fear in his eyes.

"Bella, we've got to go," was all he said, moving to gather me in his arms.

"Go where? Why? What did Alice see?" my breathing was beginning to pick up again. Something horrible must be happening, I knew. Alice would never cut our honeymoon short for something insignificant.

I realized that we were running through the lush woods of the small island now. The trees were thinning and I could see the airport coming into view. "We're going to LA, Bella," Edward said, answering my questions one at a time. "Alice had a vision. She saw that the Volturi were coming for you, fully aware that you haven't been changed yet. Demetri's already on his way here. We've only got a few minutes before the plane leaves and-" he cut himself off with a hiss as we slowed just outside the airport. I was disoriented for a minute as I tried to regain a sense of my surroundings. All I saw before Edward set me down and moved to crouch protectively in front of me was that we were outside a rarely used door to the airport. I peeked under Edward's arm, attempting to steal a glimpse at whatever was such a threat that Edward was snarling at it. There, leaning against the wall, was Demetri. We were too late. There was no chance of getting on that plane now, no chance of making it back to Forks, or LA, or wherever. Not without a fight. The faint hope I'd been harboring that Edward could stand against Demetri was diminished as another figure, another _vampire_, exited the building.

* * *

**Part III - Alec**

I sighed as Jane and I ran towards yet another airport. Flying was not one of my favorite pastimes. In fact, I heavily disliked it. Especially the trip over the ocean. It wasn't fear that ruled my distaste for planes for I knew I wouldn't die, but something about large metal creatures hauling themselves over acres of water just made me uneasy. I could only comply, though, because it was Aro that had given the command.

Both Jane and Demetri had been equipped with cell phones in case of 'emergency.' It was merely minutes after we'd left the Cullen's home before Jane called Aro to notify him of our completed mission. It was a short conversation to which I did not bother to listen. Apparently, Jane was fully aware of my disinterest because she filled me in completely, all the while changing our flight reservations.

Aro had obviously made some 'last-minute decisions' – Jane and I were to go to Hawaii instead of returning to Volterra as planned. Felix would also soon be joining us on the islands; he was already in America taking care of some unruly newborns and Aro had decided that it would be a good idea for him to be in the vicinity as backup. His plane would land just after Demetri's, making for no possible means of escape. We shed our dark, suspicious cloaks, revealing the more human outfits we wore underneath - precautionaries. Jane was nearly bouncing in her seat as our plane took off; I could only imagine what kind of torture she had planned for the two lovers. It was sure to be horrendous – she still begrudged the young girl for not falling prey to her power. I was glad that my only job was to keep her from tearing them both to shreds.

* * *

**Part IV - Jane**

As soon as the plane landed, I grabbed Alec's wrist and dragged him through the doors as soon as they opened, earning me some dirty looks from the captain and crew. I couldn't really help myself, though. Here was my chance to repay that stupid little Bella for the humiliation she'd caused me. Of course, she had no idea what trouble her unaffected state had caused me but I was still the one who had to suffer through all the taunting from the rest of the guard. Naturally, no jester was left unpunished, but _still_… the human was going to have to pay for her crimes.

_This is going to be fun._

* * *

**AN: **…and so it begins. Will Bella be captured, or will she and Edward find a way to escape? What kind of torture does Jane have in mind? How many vampires are actually in America? Who's gonna hold the popcorn?! Get cozy with your snacks, people! Next time on **Changes…**_**Captured**_**.**


	5. Captured

Here ye, here ye! Come one! Come all! Come witness the dramatic and theatrical events now taking place in my mind! You may want to buckle your seatbelts, 'cause I'm at the wheel today and I've already been pulled over twice! **DUI** – **D**riven **U**nconsciously by **I**nspiration. Quick, who wants shotgun?

* * *

**Previously in _Changes_: **_Here was my chance to repay that stupid little Bella for the humiliation she'd caused me. Of course, she had no idea what trouble her unaffected state had caused me but I was still the one who had to suffer through all the taunting from the rest of the guard. Naturally, no jester was left unpunished, but still…the human was going to have to pay for her crimes._

_This is going to be fun._

**Changes**

**Chapter Five – Captured**

**Part I**

Edward sat slouched against the wall in the fetal position, silently writhing in pain.

"No! Stop it! Please, stop!" Bella screamed, struggling against the restraints. Her wrists and ankles were shackled. The chains rattled as she frantically threw herself about, trying desperately to reach her lover. Her shoulders were throbbing as her arms were held tightly behind her body while the rest of her weight was pulling in the opposite direction. Her bare knees were raw from rubbing so harshly against the hardwood floor. Ironically, little Alec only held her with one hand as he casually leaned against the wall, seemingly unaffected by the thrashing human he bridled.

Jane smiled evilly as she sauntered over to Edward's shaking body, delighted by Bella's obvious distress at the sight of her mate in excruciating pain. _Finally, _Jane thought. _I've figured out how to make her suffer. To get to her, I merely have to go through her mate._ Jane was sinfully elated at this revelation. Now she could kill two birds with one stone. Bella let out another cry and Jane quickly changed her course. Instead of tormenting Bella with visions of her lover wounded, she would also give Edward a taste of his own medicine. After all, it was his fault she'd even had to come in contact with this abhorrent mortal; he deserved to be punished as well.

"Now, now. That's enough, dear Bella," Jane crooned. "I won't hurt him anymore. Quit whining." Bella immediately did as she was told, only whimpering every now and then, moving less conspicuously against the cuffs. "That's better. I was beginning to get a headache," Jane said, fully aware that she couldn't even get headaches anymore. _Who cares? _she thought. She was having too much fun being bad.

Jane removed her power from Edward's form and watched as he collapsed for a moment before recognizing his surroundings. He looked up and saw Jane wrap her hand around Bella's slender neck and promptly jumped up into a crouch, growling at this threat to his bride's life.

"Ah, ah, ah," Jane chided. "There's no need to be hostile. We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, would we?" Edward's narrowed eyes widened when he saw Bella struggling to breath.

"No," he whispered, defeated. He knew that Jane could easily snap Bella's neck in the time it would take him to rush across the room. It was better to just endure it. It was too much, though, when he saw the deep purple bruises forming under the little demon's fingertips. Bella was beginning to resist, shaking her head in an attempt to remove the devil's claws from her throat but to no avail.

Edward growled again. "Get your hands off my wife." He was using his calm but deadly voice now. Jane took it as an empty threat and merely loosened her grip, allowing just enough room for Bella to take a few erratic gasps of air.

"Do you really want to use that tone with me? I am holding her life in my hands, you know." Jane curled her index finger so that the nail made a thin slice across the front of Bella's throat. A single drop of blood seeped from the cut; the Volturi members all had to cease inhalation in order to abide by the strict rules Aro had set. They were few and simple – 1. Do not kill them. 2. Do not drink of the human's blood. So unpretentious yet so arduous.

"Jane," Alec mumbled.

"What?" she spat back. How dare he distract her now when she was so close to making both her victims snap! What could he possibly want that couldn't wait until she'd had her fun?

Alec tilted his head toward the clock on the bedside table that had been pushed into the corner. Jane had insisted the furniture be moved to create more room for her 'fun'.

"We're going to be late."

Jane hissed a string of profanities under her breath while she examined the light outside. Her grip on Bella's neck tightened when she realized how dark it was. Finally looking at the clock, she knew they had to leave soon or they'd miss their flight. Aro might not mind as much, but Caius would be livid. He'd always been the most volatile of the three.

Heaving a sigh, she turned to throw a fake smile at Edward. "Sorry to leave right in the middle of things," she said, ignoring the snarl she'd elicited, "but we've got a flight to catch." And with that, she and Alec swiftly exited the room. Bella had fallen unconscious due to lack of air and the mere thought of her own blood. Demetri effortlessly slung her across his shoulder and followed. Only Felix remained.

"Why are you still here?" Edward asked although he already knew.

"So you can't go after them."

**

* * *

******

Part II

The small plane sat alone in the middle of the landing strip. Neither arrivals nor departures would be gliding along this solitary band of concrete tonight; there was a 'glitch' in the airline system, conveniently shutting the airport down for a few hours. They were cutting their allotted time slot pretty close. The pilot, another of the humans employed by the Italian vampires, made no move to acknowledge their arrival as they dragged Bella onto the plane. If he saw anything wrong with a bruised, and shackled girl being forced onto a flight straight into the jaws of immortal predators, he said nothing. He only tipped his hat when Jane stepped into the craft, all too aware of her 'disciplinary' methods. Once they were settled, the man started the engine, and they began their ascent.

**

* * *

******

Part III – Alice

"NO!" I screamed, dropping to my knees, sobbing into my hands.

"Oh my god, Alice! Did something bad happen?"

"Alice! What's wrong?"

"What did you see?"

"What happened? Are you okay? Are_ they _okay?"

"Alice! Calm down. Please, just calm down. Take a deep breath. In, out, in, out."

I was only able to recognize the last voice as he pulled me into his arms and began rubbing soothing circles in my back. Jasper must feel horrible right now – I knew I did – but at least he had enough composure to see that I couldn't talk through my erratic bawling. I tried to do as he asked but every time I attempted to inhale, the air just kept getting caught in my throat. I was hyperventilating.

"Alice! Look at me!" Jasper firmly lifted my face so that I was staring him in the eyes. By that point I'd almost stopped breathing altogether. "In…" he said, waiting for me to follow suit. I took a slow, shaky breath as told. "Out…" I imitated him until I could speak normally again.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked once I was…stable. "Can you tell us what you saw?"

I nodded my head and began to relay my vision.

_There was no sound this time, but from the looks of it, Bella, Edward, and four members of the Volturi guard were all standing in the bedroom. Bella was in chains, held back by one of the smaller ones – Alec. She had bruises on her shoulders, probably from the strain of her body weight and the odd angle into which her limbs had been twisted. She was struggling violently against the chains, screaming and sobbing. Edward was on the other side of the room, sitting against the wall, spasms rocking his frame._

_Jane made her way over to Bella and grabbed her by the neck, smiling maliciously the whole time. Edward's shivering ceased suddenly and he hopped up into a crouch, ready to pounce. Jane said something else before cutting Bella's throat with her fingernail._

_Before the situation could escalate anymore, Alec diverted Jane's attention toward the clock. It was then that I realized how horribly the room was arranged, the furniture was all pushed up against the walls. Strange. Bella fell unconscious when Jane tightened her grip. Felix moved to hold Edward back as the other three left, Bella tossed carelessly over Demetri's shoulder. Edward stop struggling after a while, seeming to know that he had no chance of catching up._

_The vision blurred and the scene changed. Bella was conscious again, dragged onto a small, private plane by the chains that still bound her wrists and ankles. The aircraft departed within minutes._

"After that, I lost my sight. I know they're going back to Italy, back to the Volturi, but no definite plans have been made yet." I finished.

My family stood around me, their faces contorted with emotion. Carlisle wore a calculating expression, already trying to figure out what the 'royal' vampires were up to. Esme wrapped her arms around herself in motherly worry. Emmett wasn't one to hide what he felt; the anger showed plainly on his face. Jasper looked tormented by the extensive feelings circulating throughout the room. And Rosalie, of course, tried to appear apathetic sticking her nose in the air but I could tell from the way she set her mouth and clenched her jaw that she, too, was upset by this ghastly turn of events. Even Rose had a heart; she just preferred not to wear it on her sleeve.

"Well?" Emmett said expectantly to no one in particular. "What are gonna do? We can't just sit here! We're wasting time! Let's get-"

"Emmett!" Rose cut him off with a sudden fierceness. "Where are we going to go? And what are we supposed to do when we get there? We don't know what they're planning; _we_ don't even have a plan!" I'd never seen Rose act like that when it concerned Bella. I knew that they'd become a little closer in the weeks before the wedding, but from her tone, you'd think someone had kidnapped her baby sister. She almost looked like she might cry. Maybe she cared more than she let anyone know.

"So what do we do, then?" Emmett asked, still anxious.

"What _can _we do?" Carlisle replied. And he was right. We could only sit and wait until another decision was made.

I sighed, slumping into a chair. Although I could never be physically tired, I was emotionally exhausted from the stress of my visions. Waves of calm washed over the room as I closed my eyes, reminding myself to thank Jasper later, before losing myself in the future. I was searching for something, anything that would help. It was difficult, though. Aro's plans kept changing. I felt like I was walking through a kaleidoscope.

_Why must everything keep changing? Can't the world stand still, for once? Just for a little bit?_

* * *

**AN: **…and then the suspenseful music played when suddenly – AND NOW A WORD FROM OUR SPONSORS! Don't you hate when that happens? I know I do! Too bad I have no sponsors who'd like to lend a word or two. Isn't that sad? I know you're all out there crying for me and my sponsor-less self but you know what would make me feel better? REVIEWS!! I think of them as the lollipops the doctor always gives you after a shot. I love lollipops…just without the shot. _(hint, hint)_


End file.
